Un día en mi trabajo
by Fandi
Summary: Cómo sería un día de trabajo entre el coronel y su guardaespaldas.


Este fanfic puede llegar a contener Lemon, por lo que si no les gusta simplemente no lo lean y así no terminaran afectados.

No es para menores de 18 años (edad de la escritora 17 xD)

Un día en mi trabajo…

Tenía que despertarme temprano para llegar a tiempo al cuartel general, tal y como lo hacía todos los días, pero hoy justamente no quería abandonar mi cama y mucho menos olvidar el maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo al sentirme rodeada por los brazos del amor de mi vida, aunque él no sepa, ni tenga la más mínima idea de que lo es, pero no hay forma, si no me levanto ahora llegaré muy tarde y eso para mí nunca ha sido ni siquiera una opción. Por fin salí de mi cama para darme un baño rápido apenas para quitarme de encima los rastros de sueño que quedaban en mi cara, al salir me sequé todo el cuerpo con una toalla y me puse mi uniforme que para ser sinceros no tenía ni la más mínima diferencia al de hombres y no dejaban ver mi verdadera figura, con miles costos apenas si resaltaban un poco mis pechos, me peine como siempre; mi flequillo y una prensa detrás de mi cabello, mis botas cafés y listo, era hora de salir de mi casa.

Como de costumbre me fui caminando ya que vivía a unas calles del cuartel general. Al llegar al cuartel entré a la oficina coronel, la cual tenía un gran escritorio para él que le da la espalda a la ventana y unos cuantos muebles más a los que nunca les presto atención como mesas y cosas por el estilo, a uno de los lados del escritorio del coronel se encontraba el mío que era un poco más pequeño pero siempre estaba lleno de papeles para ordenar o tramitar con peticiones de las demás regiones, decidí comenzar con mi trabajo acomodando los papeles y el escritorio del coronel, que como siempre anda con prisa no se preocupa en lo más mínimo por la presentación de su oficina y me deja ese trabajo a mí, pero me alegra que tenga esa confianza conmigo. Ya estaba terminando de recoger su escritorio cuando escuché que estaban abriendo la puerta, tuve que contener una leve sonrisa para ponerme firme y saludar como militar cuando por fin apareció; entre el gran marco de la puerta con su uniforme azul que era diferenciado del mío solo por las estrellas que lo adornaban, al verme esbozo una leve sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras él, camino a paso lento hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla, lo mire con una cara divertida pero rápidamente me fui a mi escritorio, la ventaja de trabajar con el coronel es que los silencios que se forman nunca son incómodos y el simple hecho de sentir su compañía es más que suficiente para tener las ganas suficientes para trabajar… Al parecer hoy el coronel tenía mucho trabajo ya que para las once de la mañana se le veía más que exhausto, quise hacer algo por él, me levanté tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido para que no me sintiera y me coloqué detrás de él y comencé a darle un suave masaje en la espalda para que se relajara y me alegró sentir que lo estaba consiguiendo y me sorprendí al sentir como con una de sus manos se colocaba sobre la mía indicándome que tocara su cuello pero obedientemente así lo hice, en eso su voz suave pronunció mi nombre: "Riza no te detengas… Es una orden teniente", no pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa y bajé mi rostro hasta su oído para decirle: "Como usted me lo ordene coronel Roy Mustang", me llamó la atención sentir como su cuerpo era recorrido por un leven escalofrío mientras le hablaba tan cerca, y quise jugar un poco para comprobar que había sido por mí esa reacción, me acerqué nuevamente a su oído y le pregunté "¿Lo disfruta mi coronel?" y mientras lo pronunciaba baje mis manos por su espalda y en definitiva su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar… Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz "Teniente si vuelve a hacer eso tendré que sancionarla de una manera muy grave y dudo que usted desee una sanción así de severa", me incliné un poco hacia adelante para darme cuenta que su rostro expresaba una gran satisfacción y no había ni el más mínimo rastro de enojo, solo se distinguía tranquilidad y armonía, así que me arriesgue y nuevamente acerqué mi rostro peligrosamente entre su cuello y su oído y le susurré: "¿Así que un castigo? No le tengo miedo mi coronel, mi alquimista de fuego"

Su cuerpo nuevamente se tensó pero esta vez de una manera mucho más suave que las anteriores, abrió sus ojos y se separó un poco de mí para indicarme que era hora de seguir con el trabajo, supongo que a esto se refería con el castigo pero al menos lo había disfrutado tanto, sentir como mis caricias por su espalda lo ponían nervioso, debo admitir que fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida hasta ahora pues nunca olvidaré como se sentía su piel aun estando con todo su uniforme puesto. Seguí trabajando acomodando los papeles y archivando como de costumbre, al terminar de ordenar me seguía quedando tiempo libre y en verdad que necesitaba distraerme con algo para dejar de ver a Roy y que no pensara que soy una descarada vaga o algo similar, así que saqué mi arma para limpiarla debo admitir que ese es mi pasatiempo favorito y justo ahora era la mejor opción para distraerme de los suaves labios de Roy por los que podría matar a alguien, de nuevo mis pensamientos me traicionan y debo concentrarme en mi arma.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la alarma del almuerzo y sin esperar nada salí de la oficina, tenía que salir de ahí o no se qué le habría hecho a Roy, caminé pausadamente hasta el comedor donde el teniente Havoc me recibió con un gran y fuerte abrazo de oso que me dejó sin aliento pero era reconfortante hasta que un signo de desaprobación se escuchó a mis espaldas y como gran sorpresa no fue nada más ni nada menos que el mismo coronel que al parecer no le había causado nada de gracia el saludo del teniente conmigo, apenas lo mire siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado pero los dos sabíamos que eso no era así. Me senté a almorzar con Havoc y los demás chicos pero podía sentir perfectamente dos ojos un tanto alargados y oscuros vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos y los de mis compañeros y podría jurar que cada vez que Havoc rosaba mi mano salían chispas de esos ojos que en todo el almuerzo no se separaron de mí y debo admitir que eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo.

Desde que empecé a encargarme de la seguridad del coronel había aceptado que me encontraba enamorada de él, y gracias a eso soy capaz de arriesgar mi vida sin el menor titubeo por él, poco me importaba la guerra a su lado porque sabía que mi muerte por él jamás sería en vano… Entre este tipo de pensamientos se pasaba mi hora del almuerzo riéndome sin saber muy de qué, hasta que sentí una enorme mano en mi hombro envuelta en un suave y blanco guante que reconocería donde fuera, el coronel me necesitaba y tenía que seguirlo sí o sí, me despedí de mis compañeros y lo seguí fuera del pasillo, él fue el encargado de romper el silencio con un muy extraño comentario: "Algún día haré que el uniforme de las chicas sea con minifalda", mi cara se descompuso al escuchar semejante cosa pero siendo sinceros si fuera para él la usaría con mucho gusto tan solo para llamar su atención. El coronel dejó de caminar frente a mí y se quedó a mi lado con su respiración, que parecía pesada a pesar de que no había ningún motivo aparente para estar en esas condiciones, se acercó a mi con una mirada muy extraña que hizo quedar acorralada entre sus brazos, su pecho y la pared, solo pude observar como peligrosamente acercaba su rostro al mío que me hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y lo escuché reír, y luego cerca de mi oído susurro: "Llévame a tu casa, necesito corroborar unos asuntos por ahí cerca", volvió a apartarse de mí caminando hacia el parqueo, se subió a unos de los automóviles en el asiento del copiloto a esperarme, al subir manejé como una desquiciada hasta mi casa que justo ahora no estaba en las mejores condiciones de presentable, pero era una orden directa de mi superior.

Al llegar frente a mi casa, mi corazón latía de manera desenfrenada que casi lo sentía en la garganta y al parecer mi Coronel ya se había dado cuenta de mi estado de nervios, con manos temblorosas abrí la puerta principal y lo invité a entrar, al cerrar la puerta encontré al Coronel cómodamente sentado en el sofá mirándome de una manera un poco misteriosa que terminó de convertir mi cuerpo en una gelatina, me indicó que me sentara a su lado y arrastrando mis pies lo hice pero sintiéndome igual de ansiosa.

Al hacerlo colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros atrayéndome aun más a su cuerpo. Solo bastó un ligero movimiento de mi cabeza para sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi boca, me miró fijamente como si fuera una orden trasmitida por su fuerte mirada, mi boca chocó con la suya.

El contacto de nuestras bocas se volvió cada vez más ansioso buscándose, casi devorándonos el uno al otro, nuestras respiraciones a cada segundo se volvían más agitadas y nuestros movimientos más desenfrenados, olvidándome de todo mis manos se movieron por el pecho de Roy quitando los botones y dándome una visión más amplia de su pecho que no dudé ni un segundo en tocar y deleitarme con su dureza, me sorprendí al sentir las manos de Roy en mis caderas que me estaba obligando a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, me separé de sus labios para buscar el aire que ya tanto me hacía falta y terminé de sentarme sobre él, los dos teníamos unas miradas brillosas de la excitación que ambos sentíamos en ese momento. No necesitamos de palabras para saber que ya no había marcha atrás…

Con sus fuertes brazos me levantó del sofá y por impulso lo envolví con mis piernas ocasionando que nos rozáramos por un momento, y al parecer ese toque ocasionó que la paciencia de Roy se esfumara. Entramos a la habitación y caímos los dos juntos en mi cama; con una de sus manos colocó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y con la otra iba desabrochando cada uno de los botones de mi uniforme lleno de desesperación, mi mente estaba simplemente en blanco… Por fin se deshizo de mi gabardina y la blusa de mi uniforme dejándome solo con mi sostén frente a él, traté de bajar mis brazos para cubrirme pero la fuerza con la que me sostenía me iba a ser imposible soltarme así que idee otro plan de todos modos no es justo que solo yo esté semidesnuda, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y con un rápido movimiento y un poco de fuerza lo hice quedar debajo de mí y sin esperar ni un momento ni un titubeo desabroché por completo su uniforme lanzándolo por algún lugar, pasé mis manos por su pecho desnudo mientras él me miraba con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro lo que me alentó a recorrer con pequeños besos toda su piel desnuda mientras tanto sus manos jugaban con el cierre de mi sostén que al parecer le estaba ocasionando más problemas de los necesarios y sin molestarse más simplemente lo hizo arrancado dejando ver mis pechos que inmediatamente chocaron contra su estómago, provocando que un calor intenso se apoderara de su piel. Me hizo subir sobre su cuerpo para poder encontrar nuestras bocas en un beso que gritaba necesidad y desesperación por todo lugar, mientras nos besábamos sus manos jugaban por mi espalda hasta que por fin comenzaron a masajear mis pechos primero de una manera pausada y con forme aumentaba la pasión del beso aumentaba la fuerza con la que sostenía mis pechos, perdí mi cabeza y con fuerza le quité el pantalón y su ropa interior de una buena vez y me frotaba contra él para torturarlo aun más, sus manos rápidamente llegaron al cierre de mi pantalón y también me los quitó de una manera salvaje llevándose mi ropa interior que definitivamente tuvo que quedar destrozada, Roy mordió uno de mis pechos provocando que de mi garganta saliera un gemido que lo hizo perder toda su cordura. Me tomó con mucha fuerza abrazándome por la espalda provocando un contacto más profundo entre los dos, nuestras respiraciones se tornaron aun más rápidas que antes ambos estábamos a punto de alcanzar el cielo, nuestros rostros demostraron lo que nuestros cuerpos sentían entre espasmos de placer. Caímos rendidos en la cama con una capa de sudor sobre nuestros cuerpos que seguían fundidos en uno solo, me acomodé sobre su pecho pues era obvio que no podría seguir despierta por mucho tiempo más, cuando él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y me dijo: -espero que su mal comportamiento se repita, es muy placentero brindar castigos a ciertas personas,- mi corazón se desbordó de felicidad, amor y pasión mesclado y para asegurarme que esto había sido real subí hasta su boca para besarlo de una manera dulce y esperando a que siempre terminen así mis días de trabajo.


End file.
